Una Noche
by Slash Torrance
Summary: Dipper saldría con Wendy y los chicos, Soos y Melody con amigos, y ella tenía gripe. Tranquila mientras leía y dibujaba, Mabel no sabía lo que acontecería a medianoche; lo que estaba por vivir le hará saber que la gripe sería la menor de sus preocupaciones. (One-Shot)


**Nuevamente desviándome un poco de mis otras historias, les traigo un nuevo one-shot. Que lo disfruten.**

 **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad del ingenioso Alex Hirsch, yo sólo escribo para entretener.**

* * *

 _ **Una Noche**_

 _ **Por: Slash Torrance**_

–Estaré bien, Dipper–expresó Mabel envuelta en su cobertor y estornudando después–. Eres demasiado desconfiado conmigo.

–No es que sea desconfiado–se defendió rápidamente el castaño poniéndole una mano en el hombro–. Es que me sabe un poco mal dejarte aquí con esta gripe mientras yo estoy fuera. No importa realmente, puedo decirle a Wendy y los chicos que puedo salir otra noche.

–Yo me sentiría peor quitándote una noche de diversión, siempre me has cuidado cuando me pongo así, déjame ser amable por esta vez ¿Sí?

La sonrisa dulce de Mabel asegurándole que todo estaría bien le hizo asentir mecánicamente. Todavía con eso, le ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación; Soos los había dejado quedarse por el invierno en la cabaña, mientras tanto fue junto con Melody a una fiesta con sus amigos, que dadas las fechas tan heladas, seguramente llegarían hasta tarde un poco pasados de copas. Les habían dejado también tener un televisor, aunque Mabel hallara más refugio en su cuaderno, colores y lienzos, que en un aburrido programa de gente encerrada en una casa, vendiendo su privacidad por un millón de dólares; se alistó con su caja de pañuelos, su almohadón de plumas y sus "cosas de artistas".

–Llegaré bastante tarde ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?–preguntó poniéndole por enésima vez el termómetro.

–Ya te lo dije, bobo, estaré cómoda y bien, tengo toneladas de cosas que quiero dibujar–respondió quitándose por enésima vez el termómetro–. Espero no manchar todo con… ¡Mocos, muchos mocos!

Jugando y riendo con su voz ronca, Mabel manoteaba hacia Dipper con varios pañuelos en sus manos, ninguno usado obviamente, pero él le seguía el juego arrojándolos de regreso. Por fin, después de diez minutos más, Dipper salió disparado en medio de la noche hacia la gasolinera donde lo recogerían los demás, Waddles se acurrucó a sus pies en la cama. Estando sola se puso a reflexionar en lo idiota que fue al cuidar de un chiquillo enfermo por unos cuántos dólares la hora, pero era su trabajo y realmente le gustaban los críos, lástima que aquel había tenido la astucia de contagiarla de gripe. Dejando de lado que sus tíos llegarían a finales de octubre, era una verdadera fortuna tener un poco de tiempo para ella en la cabaña. Respiró hondo y tomó sus cosas, lista para iniciar su probablemente muy corta velada antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Pasadas dos horas, y con varios de sus lápices y colores desgastados, Mabel por fin bostezó, la tranquilidad del ambiente era propicio para echar un largo sueño hasta el día siguiente, volteó ver el reloj en el buró y supo que eran las diez con quince minutos. Con antojo y algo de flojera, se levantó rumbo a la cocina. Una de las cosas que mejoró Soos al hacerse cargo de la cabaña, era que ya no había comida barata o casi expirada en la alacena y refrigerador. Melody tenía cosas muy buenas, saboreó la cocoa con unas galletas de mantequilla que ella misma preparaba y tal vez un poco del delicioso helado de vainilla en la nevera ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ya tenía gripe.

Mientras esperaba a que todo estuviera listo, puso música con su celular y, mientras tarareaba alegremente "Another Brick in the Wall", escuchó que afuera tiraban algo, bajó un poco el volumen y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que escuchó de nuevo, Waddles también pareció alertado y se puso a olfatear cual sabueso en la puerta. Cuidándose de alguna sorpresa, Mabel tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano, lo que era un cucharón de sopa que tal vez le sirviera para darle un buen golpe a lo que estuviera allá. Cuando abrió levemente la puerta trasera, los asqueroso gnomos revisaban su basura; puso cara de aburrida mientras abría completamente.

– ¿Qué rayos están haciendo, bichos?–preguntó malhumorada, cosa que a los pequeñines no les importó y volteando con una cáscara de plátano uno de ellos respondió.

–No te importa, vuelve adentro–con total indiferencia.

–Oh, qué asco–espetó con repudio al ver cómo le escurría una mezcla verdosa por la barba– ¡Lárguense! Tendré que recoger todo yo sola si hacen un desastre ¡Fuera!

– ¡No nos vamos!–protestó el hombrecillo–. Y ya veremos lo que harás cuando…–uno de sus compañeros sacó un reloj, tal vez robado, y le mostró la hora, alcanzó a distinguir que eran las once con veinte minutos–. Tú ganas, gigantona mocosa ¡Vámonos!

Mabel los vio irse corriendo bastante rápido y perderse en el espeso bosque que rodeaba la cabaña, se aseguró de que no había más molestas criaturas; quería tener una noche tranquila con ella y su gripe, pero se dijo que ese era el precio de obtener quince días libres de la escuela. No le importó, por lo menos Waddles ya había superado su fase de comer todo lo que caía en el cesto de basura, así que simplemente cerró la puerta y regresó con sus postres al ático. Eran las once y media cuando apagó todas las luces.

* * *

Iluminada sólo con el candil de su habitación, la novela que Dipper le había regalado al cumplir los catorce hace unos meses, captó su total atención; las galletas se habían acabado, la dulce cocoa ya hacía proceso en su sistema y sus ojos se abrían expectantes al llegar a los capítulos finales, inconscientemente su boca repetía todo lo que leía, ciertamente era emocionante. Pensó que, si Dipper se concentrara menos en mordisquear sus plumas pensando cómo acabará el libro, disfrutaría tanto como ella disfrutaba de la incertidumbre hasta el momento cumbre de aquella historia.

" _Todavía era pronto. Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte y aún no había mucha cola en la frontera. Nadie limpiaba parabrisas ni vendía baratijas porque no había ni un alma. Bosch le mostró su placa al aburrido agente de aduanas, que lo dejó pasar sin más trámites"_

Su lectura se vio interrumpida al escuchar golpes en el techo, el cerdito se revolvió un momento en las cobijas y ella instintivamente volteó hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro. Se quedó al pendiente de otro movimiento, a los pocos segundos, lo volvió a escuchar tan claramente seguido de muchos más.

–Carajo, esos estúpidos duendecillos otra vez–quejándose, se dispuso a abrir el libro una vez más.

No avanzó un párrafo más cuando los golpes volvieron, más nítidos y escabrosos. Se oían demasiado pesados para ser los gnomos. Esta vez al voltear sintió irritarse la garganta y se limpió la nariz con su mano libre. Su mascota despertó, se quedó mirándola y luego corrió asustado hacia el armario, Mabel estaba comenzando a asustarse. Deshaciéndose de cobijas y todo lo demás se dispuso a caminar tomando su palo de golf y poniéndolo por delante, Waddles temblaba entre sus suéteres sucios. Salió al pasillo, puso la mano en el interruptor y se detuvo antes de bajarlo. Lo que menos quería era que advirtieran su presencia.

–Qué loca estoy…

Bajó el palo y se metió de nuevo a su cuarto, antes de avanzar hasta la cama, tomó a su cerdito en brazos–aunque ya pesaba mucho, decirle "cerdito" era como un cariño–y luego se acostó junto a él; estaba a punto de tomar el libro cuando una corriente helada le hizo toser con mucha fuerza, la garganta se le irritó un poco más y pudo ver las hojas tambalearse hasta que el libro se cerró y todo quedó en calma. Se quedó ahí, sintiendo la extraña caricia del viento en su cabello, de pronto pudo ver su aliento y le costó creerse lo que siguió a continuación.

La llama del candil se apagaba suavemente, haciéndose pequeña hasta que desapareció; al mismo tiempo, el cristal comenzó a helarse, volviéndose blanquecino mientras le brotaba escarcha. Ensimismada, Mabel estiró la mano y con los dedos tocó suavemente aquella fina pelusa. Era nieve. Instantes después Waddles corrió nuevamente hacia el armario y se escondió mientras contenía sus gruñidos y temblores por la helada temperatura. El vidrio de la ventana se cristalizó y en el borde se formó también el rastro de escarcha. Se envolvió de nuevo en el cobertor y estornudó tres veces al levantarse para ponerse sus pantuflas.

– ¿Qué diablos sucede?

Respondiendo a su pregunta, los golpes volvieron no sólo al techo, sino por las paredes también. Escuchó caer los botes de basura y el sonido de la ventana al romperse. Perdió todavía más color y el miedo brotó en un escalofrío que le descongestionó la nariz. Los pasos estaban afuera en el corredor. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se paralizó viendo al picaporte dar vuelta. Ese chirrido al no abrir por el seguro le hicieron tragar en seco, una gota de sudor resbaló por la punta de su nariz y agradeció estar encerrada, las piernas le temblaban y sus manos aferraron la cobija a su cuerpo.

Estuvo a punto de hablar, vio a Waddles asomarse y luego volverse a esconder totalmente horrorizado. Los pasos se alejaron por el pasillo, seguidamente vio una extraña bruma de color azul claro fluorescente, avanzaba por el cuarto cubriendo todo de una densa niebla y capa de nieve blanca. Sintió los pulmones contraerse y, aguantando con cada fibra de su ser, ahogó sus tosidos tapándose la boca con la mano. Recuperada y asustada, supo que llamar a la policía no era la mejor opción, pero sí la más óptima, pues una vez que alguien llegara, aquella rareza se iría para siempre. Estiró la mano al teléfono y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, vio el reproductor de música, la batería en rojo, la hora marcaba las doce con diecisiete minutos, luego una luz LED parpadeó en rojo antes de que se apagara. El cargador estaba abajo, junto al sofá y el teléfono de la cabaña.

Maldijo internamente y, sacando un poco de valentía, creyó que si lograba encerrarse en algún sitio seguro de la cabaña con un teléfono funcionando, todo estaría bien mientras llegaban el gordo y el flaco; ¿Correr hacia el cuarto de lavado? Ni hablar, esa puerta no tenía seguro ¿A la tienda de regalos? Muchas ventanas sin protección, y si las suposiciones que tenía eran ciertas, lo que sea que hubiera entrado podría romperlas desde fuera ¿Regresar a alguno de todos los cuartos en el segundo piso? Podría alcanzarla mientras subía por los escalones. Maldijo nuevamente al saber que la entrada al laboratorio de Ford había sido clausurada y que no sabía dónde estaban las armas que escondió Stan por toda la cabaña.

No sabía hasta cuando duraría eso ¿Y si Dipper llegaba? Entonces sería él quien estuviera en peligro, o Soos y Melody. No podía permitir eso. Se puso tenis y correría por el bosque hasta llegar al pueblo, no estaba lejos, lo difícil era saber si "eso" la seguiría. Giró la perilla lentamente y procuró hacer lo mismo con la puerta, no había lugar para errores. Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando descubrió todo el segundo el piso con nieve en los bordes en los retratos y adornos, en las esquinas y sobre el barandal, pero más que nada, le preocupaba la niebla que dominó todo en un santiamén. Se dio ánimos y caminó, sosteniendo nuevamente su palo de golf fuertemente.

Todo estaba en una anormal calma, bajó los escalones con cuidado, siempre conteniendo la tos, pero los pasos encima de la cabaña no se iban, sino que se escuchaban más, cada vez más, podría jurar que el techo le caería encima de un segundo a otro. Se aproximó a la ventana de la sala y descubrió que todo su esfuerzo sería en vano, todo lo cubría la nieve. Saboreó el amargo desconcierto y tomó el teléfono mas no pudo levantarlo, el hielo lo había pegado. Antes de buscar con su cansada vista, pudo ver entre la oscuridad algo reflejado por la luz entrante en la cocina. Una sombra la rodeaba, era inmensa, luciendo como una gran masa inerte, sintió mucho más frío del normal y luego lo vio acercándose. Tuvo el instinto de correr, pero sólo pudo soltar el palo, cosa difícil, parecía adherido a ella. Unos cabellos le taparon la vista cuando esa criatura le respiró en el hombro agachándose.

–Voltea–le dijo con voz de ultratumba.

Mabel no se sentía con fuerza, el frío la había entumido y estaba segura de que moriría. La bestia se alejó unos pasos para que lo viera en totalidad; quedó atónita viendo su piel, lisa y asquerosa, tan blanca que podía confundirse con la espesa niebla que ahora había cubierto todo, salvo por sus luminiscentes ojos rojos que carecían de pupila. Todo su cuerpo se asemejaba al de un hombre, tenía grandes colmillos y, extrañamente, no llegaba a los dos metros de altura. Sus manos terminaban en garras, no podía ver sus pies.

–No me hagas daño–pidió Mabel mientras trataba de formular un escape.

Los pasos en el techo, como un siniestro tambor, estaban haciendo retumbar sus oídos; el ambiente se cubrió con el aroma a humo y pudo ver a más criaturas iguales acercarse a la escena. El monstruo se acercó y ella cerró los ojos, pero lo único que hizo la bestia fue expeler su aliento. Era esa bruma azul que vio antes; no hubo tiempo a más y cayó desmayada frente a las abominaciones que habían tomado la cabaña.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó con los primeros rayos de luz, se tomaba su tiempo para estirarse y asimilar el lugar donde estaba. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se revisó todo el cuerpo, no tenía daño alguno. Estaba en su cuarto, Waddles a su lado en el suelo, pero más que fijarse en esos detalles, supo una vez pasada su impresión y susto, que ya no tenía gripe. Dio un salto en la cama al escuchar la voz de Dipper en las escaleras.

– ¡Mabel, si no bajas a desayunar me comeré tus waffles!

Todavía impresionada, bajó tranquilamente a desayunar. Todos comieron con tranquilidad pero ella seguía preguntándose muchas cosas, entre ellas ¿Qué eran las cosas que entraron por la noche?

–Por cierto ¿Escuchaste qué rompió el vidrio anoche, Mabel?–preguntó Melody, la castaña apenas pudo responder.

–No, no escuché ¿Está roto?

–En mil pedazos–contestó Soos–. Menos mal que llegamos antes de que algo se metiera.

* * *

Decidió salir de cacería en solitario, con una red que Stan usaba para pescar, buscaba por todos los medios algún gnomo que le diera su respuesta. Había llegado a la conclusión de que ellos sabían algo, pues huyeron en cuanto vieron la hora en su reloj. Podía ser algo despistada, pero no una idiota. Esperó pacientemente a que se acercaran al pastel de cereza que compró para la ocasión y cuando lo vislumbró entre los pinos, saltó al ataque. No le costó nada atraparlo, aunque viendo cómo saboreaba el pastel, supo que ni siquiera trató de evitarlo.

–Oh, hola, niña ¿Sigues viva, eh?

–Entonces sí sabes lo que pasa ¿Verdad? ¿Qué eran esas cosas?

–Nadie lo sabe, todos les tienen miedo por lo mismo.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Se les llama "Sombra Blanca", huimos porque nadie sabe exactamente qué son, sólo que pasan por Gravity Falls antes del invierno… todos tenemos la suposición de que son… algo así como voceros.

– ¿De qué?

–No lo sé… ¿Me puedo quedar el pastel?

No le respondió, simplemente le quitó de encima la red y caminó de regreso a la cabaña. La incertidumbre seguía picándola una y otra vez, por fortuna disminuía cada vez más, pero no dejaba de preguntarse _¿Por qué?_

No tenía gripe, pero tampoco había nieve, ni testigos más que Waddles, y la única prueba de que algo había entrado a la cabaña era el vidrio roto, el cual habían reemplazado cuando llegó a la cabaña. No cabía duda, todavía quedaban muchas cosas por saberse en ese pueblo.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, a diferencia de "Anomalía Número 275" (el cual puedes encontrar en mi perfil), este one-shot es un poco más tranquilo y no me basé en algo de mi infancia para crearlo, sólo es una situación que me imaginé. Cuéntame si te gustó en los reviews, estaré encantado de leerlos.**

 **Si te lo preguntas, el libro que estaba leyendo Mabel es "Hielo Negro", del autor Michael Connelly, lo recomiendo bastante si te gusta el género policial o quieres abrir más tu mundo literario.**

 **Te invito a pasarte por mis otros proyectos, estoy seguro de que encontrarás uno que te guste. Hay mucho de dónde escoger variando entre PINECEST Y DIPCIFICA.**

 **También date una vuelta por el único foro en español de Gravity Falls "La Cabaña del Misterio" y participa en nuestro primer reto ¡Únete! Hasta la próxima.**

– **Slash.**


End file.
